Pichu Antics ( DISCONTINUED )
by KendallRae9
Summary: It was supposed to be your average journey. As Kendall was taking a lunch break in the White Forest in Unova, she is attacked by Team Plasma and is turned into a Pichu! Join Kendall as she learns the way of Pokemon with her own Pokemon while getting back to her real self. ( THIS IS NOT A MYSTERY DUNGEON STORY. )
1. Chapter 1 - Attack in White Forest!

Chapter 1 - Attack in White Forest!

 **A/N: Revised a few of the chapters and made em flashy.**

* * *

It was a lovely spring day in Unova as I strolled in the twist and turns in the White Forest. I was a fairly new pokemon trainer, receiving my starter, Oshawott, about a week ago. Despite still being a newbie, I knew a lot about pokemon, but I wasn't perfect.

I turned around a corner of an oak tree and found a grassy clearing.

"This will be the perfect spot to relax and eat lunch. Oh, what the heck; anywhere here is perfect! " I proudly said.

I got the picnic blanket ready and released my pokemon; my starter Oshawott, along with a Purrloin and Pidove, two other pokemon that I caught in the week. It truly was perfect, as the pokemon chowed down there food.

It was also the perfect day to be spied on...

* * *

" Look at the little newbie. Thinking everything's perfe- " a man in black began to explain, but was abruptly cut off.

" Ugh, shut up. Do you want to get caught? " another man piped up. He clenched his teeth. " And don't even bother about saying perfect again. " He almost gagged when saying perfect.

" Its starting to grind my gears. "

" Like a Klink? " the first man joked only to receive a slap in the face by the second man.

" Hunter, give me a break! Let's just get this over with. "

The two men peered over and waited patiently for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

Lunch was still in session when my phone started to ring obnoxiously . Purrloin snatched it out of my pocket and gave it to me with its usual cute face.

" I really need to change that ringtone... " I mumbled. The pokemon nodded in agreement but continued eating. " Hello? " I said in a calm voice.

" Yo, Kendall! How's your day been? " It was Griffin; my best friend. I guess you could call him a rival as well.

" Great, we're taking a lunch break in the Whi- " I began but got cut off.

" White Forest! That place is stunning and I wish I was there, but I would be careful if I were you. " I squinted at my phone in confusion.

" Eh? I know there"s no poisonous plants here... " I heard Griffin groan.

" I know there's no poisonous plants there, you dummy. But Team Plas- " the voice became static and my phone abruptly turned off.

" What in the world? " My pokemon just shrugged at me.

And then it went haywire.

All of a sudden Oshawott's eyes widen in such shock like he just saw a Haunter and franticly tried to get me to turn around. When I finally did, it was too late.

Two men in black jumped out of nowhere, one holding some kind of ray gun. I recognized the symbols; Team Plasma. What was this team up to now?

The one with the gun fired at me. I ducked out of the way and it got a poor tree instead. I tried to get back on my feet and yell a command to Oshawott, but a blue flash of light hit me in the face, and everything went black. All that was left was the shrill cry of Oshawott.

* * *

" Gahh... my head... what just happened? " I groaned. I opened my eyes and saw the clear blue sky above me.

No... no no no no! I'm too young for this! I felt a tear fall from my hace.

" A-am I d-dead? " I stammered. I shifted my head over to the right and relief flooded over me to see that Oshawott was looking down at me, a look of concern on his face.

Wait a second. Looking down at me. That isn't normal.

" A-are you ok, Master? " Oshawott suddenly spoke.

" GAAAH!" I shrieked. " YOU TALK! CLEARLY!"

Oshawott looked at me with confusion. " If you think that's weird, take a look at this! " Purrloin, who just joined Oshawott, put a mirror in front of me. I gasped in fear. It was me, but it wasn't me. I was a pokemon. Pichu, to be exact.


	2. Chapter 2 - An Adventure to Hunger!

**Chapter 2 - An Adventure to Hunger!**

 **A/N: Another day, another chapter. My plan for this series is at least one a 2-3 days or even a week. I'm currently on a fall break so I free time to write, so maybe daily stories. :P Now back to your originally scheduled program.**

* * *

" So what your telling me is that this lazer turned me into a pokemon? " said Kendall with a worrying voice.

" For the thousandth time, yes, that's what happened. " Oshawott replied, irritated. Tears started to build up in her eyes. " WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!" she bawled.

"Sugar, calm down. I, uh, I'm sure we can get you back to your human self. " Purrloin finally muttered out.

"What we _do_ need is food. We don't wanna be starving! " Pidove stated.

"Need food!" a voice echoed. We all turned around to see who - or what - spoke out. Kendall almost fainted. "What in the world was that?" she spoke.

"No clue…." Oshawott muttered. He pointed his hand (finger?) to a patch of trees. "Over there looks like it could be full of berries. Possibly apples…." he drooled. "Let's go! "

I slowly got up onto my feet as the other pokemon darted to that direction. " Here we go, to the trees… " I muttered. I began my way over there.

* * *

Or bump into a tree. That's ok too.

"Kendall I know your new to this, but that doesn't mean you can be clumsy!" Purrloin commented.

"Thanks for the complement." I replied sarcastically. " I guess my eyesight got scrambled. " I followed Purrloin to go find the others by the tree when I felt something bite me. "Yipe! What was that!? "

Purrloin gave me a "Really?" look and pulled out two thorns out of my tail. Heh heh heh….

"What's taking you two slowpokes so long?" Oshawott shouted." I found some oran berries down here… oh my Arceus there are apples in this tree! Yippie!"

I saw him jump excitedly and began to climb the tree, but fell down to the ground. He tried several more times and by the time we got over there, he slouched in defeat. He turned to Pidove. "Can you get it?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

Pidove frowned. " No can do. I'm kinda a new hatchling…" Pidove turned to me. "Can you try to climb it? You are a mouse pokemon, after all."

I laughed sheepishly. " Ehh… i'll try…" I studied the tree and found a branch close by and jumped up to it.

I don't know what happened then. I ended up jumping farther than I wanted to, like I had a pair of springs on my feet, and I ended up landing on the branch farther away. "Whoa… geez, where did I get moon jumps from?"

"Guess your blessed with advanced jumping. Like me." Purrloin said proudly.

"Hey, if you could jump just like she does, why don't _you_ do it?" Oshawott asked suspiciously.

"I don't want to ruin my perfect paws, that's why!" Purrloin said in vain.

Oshawott just grumbled as I found one apple after another. "Hey guys! I found some! Mind if I tossed them down?" I asked.

The rest looked up at me with hungry eyes and drooling mouths and nodded, hands and wings ready. One by one they were tossed down and caught, until we had a decent pile. I jumped down to join them as Pidove counted them.

"Let's see, we have enough for…. 1 each and 1 can be split. Perfect! "

* * *

I sat next to Oshawott and Purrloin as we ate, when Purrloin asked something that I never even thought about.

" Well, what exactly are we gonna do now? Our trainers a pokemon like us now."

Oshawott turned to look at her. "I bet she wants her old self back. So we confront Team Plasma and get her body back. Simple!" he stated proudly.

I looked down at my half eaten apple. " But why did I get turned into a pokemon in the first place? And why a Pichu out of all pokemon?"

Purrloin gave a nod of understanding. " That _is_ weird. I don- Uh oh. " Her face turned white.

"What? What? Spill the beans!" Oshawott said, anticipation laced with voice.

Purrloin narrowed her eyes, making her look intimidating. "While I don't understand it completely, but I think one reason is that Pichus aren't native to this region."

I nodded in approval, but then my eyes grew in fear. "So they turned me into a Pichu so they wouldn't lose me?"

Purrloin nodded. "Bingo. Now if only I knew the other details..."

Oshawott piped up. " Hate to rain on your thought parade, but it's almost sundown. Where are we gonna sleep? " The now orange sun was close to setting.

That was a good question. _Where?_ But it was quickly answered.

Pidove pointed a wing to a nearby hollow in a tree. " Over there seems perfect. We can store our leftovers too."

We went over to check it out. It was vacant and dark, but it had nooks and crannies to store things. The space was limited though, so they wouldn't have a lot of room.I saw the sun ending its usual cycle around the earth as it slowly dipped down.

While the sun was setting, Oshawott stored our berries and the apple that was never split. The rest of us gathered the soft grass to make decent beds and lay it down on the floor of the dark hollow.

As we began to settle down for the night, I decided to ask one more question to Oshawott. " What do you think we will be doing tomorrow? "

He shrugged. " I dunno, my best bet is we get out of here. " He smiled. " Maybe get you started up on some training yourself. Your a pokemon too, you know. "

I settled down in the grassy bed, and Oshawott did the same. As I closed my eyes, I wondered if I would ever be back to normal. I shrugged it off and began to sleep.

It was something I would worry about for another day.

* * *

A/N: Hey look, a chapter that finally looks nice. So how do you enjoy this series so far? If you like this series, feel free to give suggestions! Kendall out, peace :P


	3. Filler - CAMERA RECORDING CAM 245

A/N: Sorry that i haven't posted in awhile! My computer is being an absolute jerk, bringing up bluescreens to be helpful -.- So here's something to hold ya.

Computer: But isn't that my job? :3

Me: Sigh…..

* * *

CAMERA: 245

LOCATION: ?

TIME: 3:00 A.M.

" How is the experiment going? "

" The experiment is going as planned. But why such a weak pokemon? "

" You DO realize what this one becomes later on, right? "

" Yeah, but couldn't it be a pokemon more, you know, mystic? Like a Mew? Besides, how are you tracking it? I sense no device whatsoever "

" You'll find out soon. "

"But-"

"Hunter! Quit acting like a baby! Just keep that camera on it unt-"

CAMERA BATTERY LOW

SHUTTING DOWN

* * *

Plot hole! XD Sorry though. This will be explained more further on.

Sorry again on the tiny story! I'm currently working on chapter 3, lets hope my computer cooperates.

Computer: Kenny?

Me: Yeah?

Computer: I got a present for Y O U!

Me: I'll pass… eep!


	4. Chapter 3: How to preform a move

Chapter 3 - How to Preform a Move

 **A/N Heya! I'm back! Sorry for the random hiatus. School hasn't been fun and has given me no free time. I'm looking at you, math!**

 **I also edited the chapters to make them less of an eyesore. Sayonara, headaches!**

* * *

The silver moon shined over the vast forest, giving off its radiant glow to the world. The night pokemon were at work, getting their food and necessities, while the others were sound asleep.

Oh, if only it was that easy for me.

Usually, I was the person who would first fall asleep, but it was one of those nights when the world hated you and wanted to see you screw up. And the best way to do it was lack of sleep.

Since the " transformation ", I was already full aware that I would probably get the dreams of a pokemon too. But I wasn't expecting this.

* * *

" S-somebody, help me! "

I darted through the bushes and trees with eyes straight ahead, not looking back. I took notice of a section of trees and dashed toward one, using my new " moon jumps " to climb it up.

I tried to keep my breath steady and quiet as possible. My thoughts apparently were having a grand prix in my head.

 _This can't be happening._

 _It's just a dream. Relax!_

 _Panic mode! Panic Mode!_

 _When was the last time I ate?_

 _Where is everyone?_

 _I want my mommy!_

 _EVERYONE SHUT UP AND FOCUS!_

When I finally got my mind to shut up, a voice boomed out of nowhere, booming like a megaphone:

"You can't hide forever. And you certainly know you can't run forever. Why can't you just face the truth that you belong to us now? "

Something tapped my shoulder, and as I turned around, a shadow lied before me and swallowed me whole.

* * *

" Ke…. key wa...Ris.. in shin…. WAKE UP!"

I snapped out of my dreamy state, sweat started to bead on my forehead. Thank goodness it was just a dream.

"Are you ok? You were squeaking in your sleep and almost kicked Oshawott in the face!" Purrloin asked, concern laced in her voice.

I laughed, still breathing fast after what had happened. " N-nothing! Just a bad dream! "

Purrloin gave me a suspicious look, then turned to Pidove, who was walking up to join us.

He gave a warm smile. " You don't have to lie about it. But if you want to tell us later, that's fine with me. Now come on, let's eat something. You know how Oshawott acts without his breakfast!"

* * *

After finishing off the remaining apple and berries, Purrloin insisted on going to a nearby river to " perfect herself ". Oshawott decided to have some fun and decided to swim while she cleaned herself, so me and Pidove sat near a tree nearby.

" Now thinking about it, I looked through the pokedex you dropped and found some beginners moves so you can defend yourself. He reminded me. "There was that voice we heard yesterday and it might not be friendly. "

" Sounds like a good idea to me. " I turned to the river. " Well, once those two slowpokes get out of the water! "

"Hey! You were a slowpoke getting up yourself! " Oshawott shot back, and Purrloin starting laughing so hard that she fell into the water, which gave us all a free trip to the floor with a bag of laughs. Purrloins laughter was sadly pickpocketed, as she got water in her ears.

* * *

" And now, I declare the beginning of this Pichus training! " Oshawott announced.

" Who made you the coach? " Purrloin asked.

" Um, I did, because I'm awesome. " Oshawott shot back. Purrloin just glared as he continued.

I sat on a nearby rock in the clearing, snickering every once in awhile from their bickering.

" To master the art of moves, you must learn to become the move-"

" No, thats how to be a chicken. " Purrloin snickered as Oshawott flared up, then sighed and turned to face me again.

" Ahem. The first rule of moves. Don't mention moves-"

" Thats a movie reference that I never bothered to watch. " Purrloin corrected.

"Ok then, missy, why don't YOU teach her! " Oshawott grumbled as he hopped off the log.

Purrloin began to take his spot, but Pidove made it on there first.

" Personally, I think Oshawott is right. The, uh, first method. When I use my moves, I feel the same way. But I guess it depends on the pokemon. "

Pidove hopped down and Purrloin took his spot.

" Well, I disagree! " She puffed up in pride. " I think it's not how you _feel_ but how you _do_ the move. Like this, for example:"

She jumped from the rock and raised a paw up in a fighting position, making white claws appear, then bringing them down on an unsuspecting stick, breaking it in the impact.

I clapped in amazement.

Oshawott puffed up in pride.

"Ridiculous! It's by spirit, not style. Watch this!"

He stood still for a second, deep in thought, then dashed toward the remains of the stick. He then inhaled and as he exhaled, water was forced out of his mouth.

I recognised the move: Water gun.

The water hit the remains and scattered them, one piece hit Purrloin in the face.

" Hey, watch where your aiming! " She snapped.

Pidove stopped Purrloin from retaliating and turned to face me.

" So, uh, want to try a move? "

I nodded in anticipation.

" Then let's begin. Your first move, if I remember, is Thunder Shock. "

I thought about it for a moment. _How exactly would I be able to do that?_

Pidove sensed my doubt. " If it helps you, some pokemon like to shout out their attack. "

I gave it some more thought, then turned towards a stump.

" Feel like your shooting lightning from your soul! " Oshawott cheered.

" Do a warrior pose in the air! " Purrloin encouraged.

Putting those two things and Pidoves advice in mind, I dashed toward the stump and jumped into the air. Imagining lightning coming out of my cheeks and onto the stump, I shouted the move.

" Thunder shock! "

I closed my eyes and waiting to hear electricity. It all happened so fast though, as the next thing I knew I face planted on the ground. I looked up to see a bit of smoke from the stump but nothing else.

" You got a few sparks, but not enough. Better than nothing though, right? " Pidove said, breaking the silence. " Come on, let's try this now. "


End file.
